


boyfriend from space

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: collection of one-shots for oikawa tooru, mainly with fluff content. will update when there's more.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. by the rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your boyfriend has a tendency to be spontaneous.

By now, you should’ve known that Oikawa was a handful to deal with. However, whenever you thought he had reached his limit, he continued to push it above and beyond. Maybe those were one of the many things you admire about him, but at the end of the day, all he gave you was a headache. No matter how often you tried to predict and calculate his moves, Oikawa always surprised you.

Even down to important life decisions.

— Your entire body seized with the sneeze that almost had you toppling out of the bus stop. Of everything you had planned for the day, getting caught under the rain with Oikawa hadn’t even been on your agenda. Yet, there you were, shivering in the cold of the storm with your hair and clothes soaked while Oikawa wasn’t much better next to you.

He had been quiet since the two of you settled with hiding at the bus stop until the rain was pacified. However, it was clear to you that he must’ve been cold after sacrificing his jean jacket to cover you as the two of you ran. Yet, you heard no complaint, no grumble, nothing from him. His silence was worrying enough that you had to look over to check on him while trying to rub the warmth into your arms. 

Before you could open your mouth to ask about his well-being, something about the softness of his expression had you stop in your track and stared at him. He was far too tender for a situation such as yours, unbothered by the storm raging on the two of you. It was unfair how handsome he could be even with his hair drenched, not that you often cared. However, if you did, then it would’ve made you fall for him further, he was willing to bet on it.

“Too—”

“Let’s get married.”

The proposal rolled out easily, even with the exhaustion formed inside his body bleeding into it. Upon hearing what he said, what you felt wasn’t any form of surprise, but instead, you own fatigue kicking in. you didn’t try to put up a fight, there was no energy between the two of you to stir up one. However, you could at least entertain him. 

“Give me three reasons, I’ll think about it,” you told him before looking back at the wet road in front of you, anything was better than watching him digging himself into a hole. 

With your courtesy extended, Oikawa took it as the opportunity to wrap his arm around your waist and pulled you towards him. He pressed his cheek on your damp hair, not even caring how ridiculous you both looked with your clothes waterlogged and your and his bodies shivering in the cold. At least, this way, you could share his warmth. Not that you believed it would help much with this pouring rain.

“One, aside from me, no one wants to marry you.” He began, and instantly, you felt him pushing the weight of his head on yours. However, even if you tried to nudge him away, the difference between your size and his would make it impossible for him to even budge.

“Two, aside from you, no one wants to marry me.” Oikawa shifted his head and set his chin on your head now. It was obvious that he was doing this to be annoying, but there was only one left before you could shrug him away from you and chastised him for the unfunny joke. Yet, once again, it was Oikawa who had the upper hand.

He supported his head on yours with his forehead, giving him the leverage to put his lips close to your ear. you reckoned that whatever he was going to say, it was going to fluster you. At least, you assumed that was his intention, so you steeled yourself, a frown already set on your brows.

To your surprise, his final answer was pretty simple. “Three, I love _you_ ~”

There was no room to get away from him after that, not when he seized you close to him and gave you a big smooch on the cheek. Your immediate “Ew!” while trying to push him away had Oikawa laughing out loud with amusement ringing in every syllable. He continued his attack by smothering you with more of his kisses, which had you squealing and giggling from his relentless affection. It was only when you became an exhausted heap in his arms that Oikawa would stop. His face was the very picture of contentment while he rested his cheek on the top of your head again.

“So, what do you say?” Oikawa finally asked after the two of you calmed down from his little tricks. “Marry me?”

There were several things you wanted to ask, some of them you already knew the answer. You waited. One moment. Then, two. You didn’t know what was the best one to settle on. However, Your silence had his confidence wavering, you could feel from how he tensed around you. He called for you again, more of a plea than a question. “Baby?”

It was obvious at this point if you remained quiet further, he will take it as a rejection. So, you, in all of your honesty, looked up at him and asked the question that wouldn’t derail your conversation by much. “What do you want me to say?”

He breathed out then. “Say yes,” said Oikawa shakily. “Say you’ll marry me.”

His hold on your waist tightened as if you would say no and left him if he didn’t have a gripping clutch on you. You wondered if it was cruel to leave him waiting, to make him question your feelings when he already had so much on his mind. In the end, the answer was obvious to you. You’d not wrong him, at least, not this time.

“Then, yes, I’ll marry you.”


	2. cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an outing with oikawa was too hot for your taste

“—Are you coming?”

Oikawa asked bemusedly at the sight of you sinking on your feet where you stood. Everything about you screamed displeasure while you braved the scorching sun of summer in Argentina.

Admittedly, it was your idea to leave the comfort of his bedroom and air conditioner to enter the humid air of the city in the summer. While there was some dwelling regret inside you about the whole situation, you stood firm on your stance of this being miles better than rolling around in the sheets from all day with Oikawa. Which you knew would’ve been his preferred method to spend the day, much to your annoyance. You protested against it on the third day of your visit, and finally, on the fourth, he complied to your request for going sightseeing.

However, in your plan of rebellion against Oikawa, you failed to account for the fact that this heat allowed you to do nothing more than standing around, soaking in the sweats that appeared minutes into your outing.

Needless to say, what Oikawa had in mind prior was far more tempting to you now, and you knew if you said the word, he wouldn’t hesitate to indulge you — but it would be more for himself, really.

“Well?” Oikawa asked again, concern dripped into his question when he looked over at you and your dazed gaze. You knew if you stood there any longer, you’d sooner become smoked meat than enjoying your day out with him.

“‘Coming,” you grumbled before you pushed yourself in a better posture, already icky with how the thin fabric of your white sundress stuck on your skin.

Your revitalisation had Oikawa smiling, a hand offered for you to hold on after you shunned earlier because of the hotness. However, seeing that you no longer had any strength to hold on, you weren’t really given a choice in this whole situation. After you begrudgingly put your hand into his, Oikawa’s mood improved instantly, a small hum escaped his lips.

“Glad you decided to come along, if not, I’d come back to carry you the rest of the way,” he squeezed your hand affectionately while ignoring the tired and offended glance you threw his way.

“You would?” You asked half-heartedly, mostly because the idea sounded far better than making the rest of the trip on foot.

”Oh, yes, but it would be very embarrassing for you,” he said. “Why? Do you want to try?”

From the grin he made when Oikawa leaned over to leer at you alone, you already knew whatever he was brewing up inside his mind was not a piggyback ride and you would want nothing to do with it.

“…Nevermind.”

Oikawa shrugged at your silent retreat, finding it better to move towards more relevant topics. “Let’s go find a cafe to rest first, I don’t want you to catch a heatstroke now. Whatever you wanted to see next can wait.”

You protested out of instinct, but ultimately, it died down before you could form any coherent words because you knew Oikawa was being rational for once. A sigh slipped past your lips, there was no choice now. “Fine.”

Briefly, you thought it would be humiliating to admit that in spite of it being your idea to go out in the first place, Oikawa was the one who picked all of the destinations that you both enjoyed while the few you selected had either you or him, sometimes even both, miserable. In the end, you shook that embarrassment away. He had been living here for far longer than you, four years of inhabitation compared to your four days of visiting. The comparison was unfair.

Even the cafe Oikawa picked out was one familiar to him, he smiled easily at the waitress, who turned a bit cold when talking with you. While you weren’t new to girls treating Oikawa one way and you another, you were flabbergasted to deal with treatment this far away from home. You pointedly ignored his secretive smile at your fumbling while handling your order to the waitress, even worse that he had no intention to help you.

Once she left the two of you to your own devices, with a parting smile at Oikawa which you chose to overlook, you sunk into your chair and enjoyed the cool, manufactured air which the conditioner blew at you. It was far too easy to fall asleep there with your exhaustion and the pleasant sensation on your skin. Except there were a few complications.

One, your chair was customized for naps, and two:

“Ugh, if I knew it would get this hot, I wouldn’t put a toe out of the apartment,” you groaned miserably, already knew how Oikawa would smile at your despair without seeing, “now I’m all sticky and wet, I need a shower.”

Within the moment after your complaint came out of your mouth, your eyes snapped open, setting on Oikawa and his devious smirk before a warning was hissed out. “Don’t you even.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything, instead, let his lips forming a cheeky grin before leaning back in his chair. “I’m just going to suggest that if you needed any help washing off later, I’d be of assistance.”

You scowled while throwing up your hands in frustration. “Last I remembered, you weren’t this… suggestive back in high school, it’s like unlocking a floodgate.” One of your hands reached up to smooth down your face. Even if you had an inkling it’d turn out like this, you didn’t predict the intensity of the whole situation. With Oikawa being able to see you twice a year at best, there was a lot to catch up with each other. Most of them have been physical. That had been the pattern since you became his girlfriend at the end of the last visit, which you hadn’t mind because it was near the end of your trip.

However, to spend the entire duration of your stay doing that, you couldn’t fathom what was going on in his mind.

Oikawa was entirely unmoved by your obvious disapproval, “Let me see, I’ve been pining after you for more or less three years before we got together. Not to mention, my promise to stay sexless for you without knowing when, if, you’d agree to go out with me. Without mentioning your cock-tease attitude, do you think my urges go away simply because I chose to stay celibate? I have to keep it penned up for years with nothing but my hands until I saw you. I’m just making up for our lost time, sweetheart.”

His saccharine smile irked you in the ways your sticky clothes couldn’t. However, you knew there were reasonings behind his words. You hadn’t been entirely fair with keeping him waiting this long despite knowing what your answer would ultimately be in the end. Still, if this was all he had in mind while you were here then that would be too much. You told him as much.

Oikawa only laughed quietly at that, bristling you in the progress. It annoyed you that he didn’t take your inquiry seriously on the surface level, however, he did follow up with a reassurance. “Don’t worry, angel. I’m just trying to vent it out of my system as much as possible, I do have plans for the rest of your visit, you know.”

That was a relief, you thought. Although you couldn’t help but be curious about what he meant. “…What plans?”

“It’s a surprise,” Oikawa winked.

Before you could pry anything further out of him, the waitress interrupted the two of you again with your choices of drink. Once again, the previous scenario played out with her favouring Oikawa over you. There was nothing you could do without causing a scene, so you chose to focus on sipping at your drink through the straw instead of paying attention to their conversation. Not that you could understand much with the entirety of it being in Spanish.

You didn’t like being left out, but if Oikawa wasn’t going to include you, then you couldn’t care either. Whatever they were talking about wasn’t your business, and it would end soon after with the waitress returning to her work anyway.

As you continued to drain your drink and stared at a nearby decoration, you failed to notice the waitress had left and Oikawa spent the few moments of silence watching you in amusement. The whole scene would’ve been a tranquil one, had it for the weird sensation you felt on your inner thigh that pulled you out of your thoughts.

“Tooru—” You nearly yelled before Oikawa shushed you, effectively had you clamped your mouth shut while your entire body began to blush at his intrusion. His hand grazed on your skin, leaving behind tingling sensation everywhere he touched. His surprising action had you breaking out in cold sweat, your inexperience in the whole ordeal had you stared at him with wide eyes. Before long, he would get far too bold for his own good and pressed fingers against your clothed folds.

You panicked then, snapping your legs shut around his hand before realising what you were doing. Your gaze shot from his trapped hand between your thighs to Oikawa’s raised eyebrow. Without waiting for any further action from him, you hastily shoved his hand out before grabbing for his collar. “Keep that at home.” You hissed at him, knowing you must look utterly ridiculous with how flushed you were. There was no hiding something happened when you were this obvious.

Oikawa laughed at that, far too entertained by your reaction to show any real concern. “Sorry, sweetheart, I only meant to tease.” He unhooked your hand from the fabric of his shirt with relative ease before settling back straight on his chair again. “Didn’t want to embarrass you.”

You sighed at that, not really mad with him but flustered more than anything. “At least give me a warning next time,” you grumbled, “besides, you know I’m bad at keeping it down. We’d be caught within minutes.”

“Then why don’t we take this to somewhere with much more privacy?” His suggestion immediately earned him a doubtful glare from you.

“I swear to god if you meant the restroom—”

“I mean back home, silly,” Oikawa teased, “c’mon, finish up your drink, you said you wanted a shower, didn’t you?”

Half a protest was already prepared at the base of your throat at his words. After a moment of contemplation, you figured that you didn’t want to continue today’s outing after all. At least, it would be much more comfortable at home. You knew he’d guarantee it.

With a final sigh of defeat, you relented. “Fine…” you muttered, however, your dignity refused to let Oikawa get away that easily, “but if you insisted on being a public debacle, then you’re piggybacking me back home.”

Oikawa only smiled indulgently at that, as if you played exactly into his hands. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”


	3. miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were at fault for once.

“—What do you mean by you’re in Bali?!”

Only when the words were shouted out of his mouth that Oikawa was conscious of how loud he had been. It was no surprise that his teammates immediately looked over to him with inquiring eyes, to which Oikawa had no choice but to wave them away and signal that nothing was wrong.

Well, nothing was wrong about the team, he couldn’t say the same about his love life.

“I’m here on a business trip, why do you sound so pressed?” The nonchalance coming from you infuriated him even further, Oikawa could feel his blood boil from how careless you were but at the same time, he knew he couldn’t ask you to compromise your career for his.

“Because I’m back in Japan! I’m in Tokyo right now!” He hissed into the microphone. While he hadn’t meant to make a ruckus, Oikawa was baffled with how he always handled your plane trips to him but the one time he came back for something important, you weren’t home.

“Oh... What for?” 

Oikawa smacked his own face at that, before smoothing his hand down to his own mouth in order to prevent the scream that almost ripped out of his throat. Was this real? Were you being serious? What in the world was happening to him?

“Baby, do you know what day is it?” He evened his words into a neutral tone. He didn’t want to lose his temper until he got a proper answer out of you.

“Uhm,” Oikawa assumed the silence following from you was from you trying to check or remember the date, “Tuesday?”

He inhaled sharply, the very definition of deadpan was on his face. “Love of my life, the light of my heart, I meant the date.”

There was another silence following, “July 20th?” You answered with obvious uncertainty. “The year 2021?”

“And when is the Olympic?” The question was spoken slow and deliberate as if he was talking to a child. 

Your next answer luckily came much faster than your previous ones. “July 23...Oh.” 

“Oh.” Oikawa echoed mockingly. “So are you going to go back before the ceremony started or am I supposed to fly over there to grab you back by the neck?”

Your nervous laughter came suddenly from the other side of the call, he could already see you scrambling around as you tried to figure your schedule out. “I’ll try to figure out something! I just—”

“Forgot? Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

It was strange how he was missing you so much that Oikawa could envision having this conversation with you face-to-face. You would be wincing, he bet, looking all guilty and pouty under his scrutiny. It was not often that he could hold you accountable for anything, so needless to say, despite his displeasure, Oikawa was relishing in the opportunity. 

“I’ll try to wrap up my works fast and book the earliest ticket back.” You said with enough remorse that had his anger faltered. “I’m so sorry, baby, I’ll make it up to you once I’m back.”

“You better,” Oikawa grumbled but deep down, he was satisfied with the outcome of the conversation. Now, whether if his mood would improve or not, all depends on your actions.

— “Tooru!”

While it was him who chose the meeting location at the stadium since his schedule didn’t allow him to pick you up at the airport, Oikawa was surprised by the sound of you calling his name. It took him a beat before he realised it was you who called his name, and another before he found the direction where you were coming from.

A smile took place on his lips instantly, it also had him ignoring the prying eyes of his teammates who were standing close by. After noticing them he’d catch up later, Oikawa laughed at a few of their jokes telling him to have fun with you. There was no need to tell him that when it was his intention in the first place. 

You began to walk towards him when you saw him doing the same for you, your paces increased the closer the two of you became. However, within the moment your distance shortened down to a mere two metres, his pleasant smile immediately turned stormy. This scene oddly reminded you both of a movie, where he would spend the next few minutes chasing you.

“Listen! Listen! I can explain!” 

Apparently, he had no intention of hearing you out. “Do I look like I care right now?! What kind of girlfriend forgot one of her boyfriend’s biggest career achievement?!”

“It was an honest mistake!” You yelled, narrowly missing his arm snatching at your dress. Your little chase continued down the more crowded areas of the stadium, earning you a few curious gazes from others.

“I remembered all of your events and achievements! I sent gifts every single time!”

Oikawa reached out to grab you again, however, his flexibility came up short when you rounded a pillar and put it between the two of you. “I know, baby, you’re the best!” You said between trying to avoid him and running away from him. “Love you for that!”

“All I asked was for you to be here when I come back and where you were?! Bali! Are you kidding me?!” 

“I had no choice, okay! I’m sorry! It was work!” 

Wherever Oikawa stepped, you stepped in the opposite direction, a cat-and-mouse chase in the truest form considering the height and speed advantage he had over you. At least, you were wily enough to escape his grasp so far. You didn’t know how long you could keep this up, however. 

Maybe you’ve jinxed it yourself by thinking that, because the moment you tried to slip away from the pillar deadlock, Oikawa immediately seized you by the waist. This effectively destroyed any of your chance to escape. Even when you tried to thrash and wiggle out of his hold, his strength kept you firm against him. Sometimes, you forgot just how strong he was because of his slimy attitude.

“Do you think I care?” He kept his voice low to your ear since there was no longer the need to shout over the crowd. The warmth of his breath on your skin made you shiver involuntarily and paralysed you from your attempt to slip out of his arm. 

However, just before you could formulate any response, his free hand reached to your face and... squeezed.

“Ouch!” The ache revitalised you again, this time your thrashing was imbued with far more vigour than before thanks to Oikawa dishing out his punishments. He wouldn’t stop there either, he switched between that and pulled at your cheek despite your protest. “Tooru, it hurt!”

“It hurt me worse when you forgot our plans,” he grumbled, refusing to relent in front of your suffering, “you said you would make it up to me, so just take it lying down.”

There was no denying the truth in his words, you had no choice but to deflate under his assault on your cheeks. At least, he had the decency to drop you back to the ground and let you face him, let you see the smugness on his face when stretched your cheeks one last time. As soon as he left your poor face alone, you immediately reached up to rub them with a pout. 

Apparently, your miserable expression had satisfied him and burned out whatever negative feeling he had left, leaving him with the underlying affection he had been holding back since he saw you. When he reached up to remove your hands from your cheeks, you hesitated in fear he would continue his previous teasing. But Oikawa only cupped your cheeks softly, before landing a soft kiss on your forehead. 

“You know how important you are to me, right?” He asked sternly, far more serious than his usual playful attitude.

“I do,” you muttered, not entirely with his conversation considering his previous treatment to your cheeks. 

“Then you know that I’m only this angry because you being here is really important to me,” he kissed you again on the nose. “I really missed you and I want to have your support while I’m finally back here to face my old rivals.”

You nodded mutely at that, giving him the clearance to continue.

“I’m not mad anymore, okay? You don’t have to look so upset.” He pulled you into a hug with that, the fear he had accidentally gone too far with his little prank began to surface at the back of his mind.

It was a relief that you didn’t resist him, even circling your arms around his waist to hug him back. However, Oikawa always got self-satisfied too fast when it came to you.

“That really hurt, you bastard!”

Really, with how good you were with a surprise attack, Oikawa would’ve recommended you to be his own Little Giant. Especially from the way you jumped up to headbutt him in the chin, he bet you would’ve been on par with Hinata had it not for him worrying about his own pain first.

“Ack! Mean!”


	4. argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing serious, couples do that all the time.

You'd have thought Oikawa was content with having you around and seeing your face in the crowd of people who came to watch his matches during the Olympics. He knew how packed the stadium would be every time the home team played, which was why he was extra grateful for how you managed to figure out a way to be there at his upcoming match against them.

However, it was naive to think he'd be satisfied with seeing you alone. Not when Oikawa has always been someone with a hunger that couldn't be fulfilled no matter how much he got from you. Anything about you always left him wanting more, and you guessed it was a good thing how passionate he felt about you.

If only he was a bit less unreasonable about it.

— “What are you—No!” You yelled before rolled away in time to avoid being caught by Oikawa. It was a blessing that his teammates had the decency to go hang out in another room while you came to visit. Otherwise, they’d have to witness the clownery that was going to unfold in a matter of minutes.

What Oikawa had stuck on his finger was one of those stickers of Argentina flag. His original plan to sneak up on you and put it on your face was foiled because you weren't half as immersed in your texting as he hoped.

So now, the two of you were caught in another wild goose chase in the limited space of his hotel room.

“C’mon, baby, do it to support me!” Oikawa tried to cross his bed to get to where you landed on the other side. However, you dodged his hand and ran to the end of the bed before he could get you.

“I said no!”

“One cheek! Just one!” He bargained before dropping the rest of the sticker sheet down to the bedside table. The thing was obstruction him from grabbing you, but it also gave you time to get further away from him and locked yourself in the bathroom.

“This doesn't resonate with the patriot in me!”

Oikawa caught on to your act quickly, but not enough to stop you from locking the door from inside, which had the two of you ended in a shouting match through the door. To anyone else, this would've been a strange scenario to watch, but to you, it was a normal occurrence with Oikawa. Often, the position between the two of you would switch. However, when you were the one on the other side of the door, you always equipped yourself with your fuming anger and a slipper. One that will ultimately hit him in the face when he opened the door.

“But it resonates with the girlfriend in you, do it for me!” Oikawa knocked on the door as if it would somehow get magically opened. Even when he twisted on the doorknob, it wouldn't budge at all, much to your satisfaction.

“Just because you're going to play against our country doesn't mean I will go against them either!” You argued back, hands on your hip to show your defiance despite knowing Oikawa couldn't see it. If there wasn't a barrier between you and him, then you wouldn't even get the chance to do this. Oikawa would simply capture you by your midriff and throw you on the bed to get his ways. Your wits wouldn't help you then when the strength imbalance was too big to ignore.

“Pick me over your home team for once, won't you!” His grumbling began to get high-pitched at your argument. You knew this act of his well, after years of being with each other, seeing him in the most formative years of his life. No matter how cool Oikawa posed to be in front of others when it was only you around, he wouldn't hesitate to pull out his secret weapon: The Whining. “You always did this back in high school, you even cheered for Karasuno and you didn’t even go there! It’s because of you that we lost!”

“Didn’t you lose because Kageyama was better?!”

“How dare you!” Oikawa gasped. The doorknob jostled right after making you jumped back away as he'd actually breakthrough.

You knew that stung, you really did. If you were able to see the future, then you'd see how wrong he proved you to be the next day. It was a blessing he didn't know about that and coaxed you into a bet that would ultimately end with your casualties. He often did that, making you bet on something he knew the outcome, the sneaky bastard.

“I’m your girlfriend, of course, I dared!” Thank god for the door in between the two of you, you wouldn't get this bold otherwise. At least, not without a slipper or a pillow in your hand to whack him with.

“You’re supposed to cheer for me! All of my teammates back at Aobajohsai are cheering for me!”

That was one of his favourite cards to play in The Whining, others did that and they weren't even as important as you so you must do it too. Arguably, it was one of the more effective ones because there were merits in his words. But you had even a better counterattack.

“Not Hajime!” The name of his childhood and best friend came to your mind when you stomped your foot down to set the battle to your favour.

However, Oikawa was quick to retaliate. “He’s coaching for Japan’s team!”

Which played him directly into your scheme. “And I’m living in Japan!”

Not that it would relent him from trying to goad you using own of his classic tricks either. “But you’re dating me!”

You didn't shout back now, the next statement was always far more effective when spoken calmly. “That can be changed.”

Oikawa was silent on the other side, to your surprise. Normally, this would be when he began to lose his cool and complain about how you didn't love him anymore. Then you'd tell him that you do but he couldn't expect you to do everything because of him, not when he devoted the entirety of him to volleyball. He'd know you were right because you've stuck with him through thick and thin for the past six years. You were there at odd hours call and stayed even when he wasn't at his best. You have been patient in everything you could, he knew he shouldn't ask for more.

Yet, the voice coming from the other side of that door was even colder than yours.

“You’ve been my girlfriend for too long, do you know that?”

For anyone else, his calmness would've been intimidating. You, on another hand, had dealt with him for far too long to know you were being too good to him.

“The heck do you want now?”

Your immediate rebuttal shattered his previous act without trying. Even without seeing him, you already saw him flinching. At least he would be when he saw the what you had in your hand now. You weren't about to deal with him acting out while laying down.

“I'm just saying!” He fell back to his previous high-pitched yelling as expected from you. “You’ve been my girlfriend for far too long! It's about time you become my wife, you know! That way you living in Japan can also be changed!”

This time, the silence came from you. Oikawa had briefly mistaken that as your yielding because of his shocking words. However, he should've known better than stationing too close to the door when you opened it.

“Is that how you propose you egghead bastard?!”

Your first exclamation came with a bathroom slipper smacking at his shoulder, which earned you a yelp from him. The prey became the predator when equipped with a weapon of their own, which was how it often worked between the two of you.

It was you who hunted Oikawa into his bedroom after that. With him leaping on his bed to avoid your strikes, but only in narrow escaped with the limited spaces.

“Baby, calm down! I do intend to propose properly later!” Oikawa wailed before jumping to the side and missed the smack you dropped down by a meagre margin.

“Later? Later?! You already ruined the surprise you conniving, slimy scoundrel! Now you expected me to live in suspense and waiting for when you finally pull shit together, too?!”

Admittedly, you found it pretty funny how he reversed the situation unintentionally. However, you knew if you smiled then he'd take it as the opportunity to flip the table again. You weren't about to give him that. Not when it was a bit fun to see him fretting.

“I’ll do it soon, I promise! I didn't intend to slip it out this early! It was the heat of the moment, I swear!”

Little did he know, that feeble attempt to lessen the fire of your anger actually earned him a smack on his backside with the slipper. You didn't even care about squawk he made before immediately going off on him.

“The heat of the moment?! You didn't even think to discuss with me about this in the first place and now you’re saying it was accidental?!”

This came with another smack on his backside again, which actually had him jumped pitifully.

“Uwah, I'm sorry!”

Little did the two of you know, your commotion was actually loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door. Which was why his teammates hesitated to enter the room again, even if they couldn't understand what you were arguing about.

“ _You know, this was not what I thought they'd be doing when we left them alone,_ ” one of them scratched the back of his head, confused about whether if he should be entering the room to disperse the situation or not.

“ _Couples fight all the time_ ,” the other shrugged before rubbing his chin, “ _none quite this comical though_.”

They nodded in mutual agreement before looking at the wooden door again, trying to determine when would be the best time to intervene with the yelling from inside the room.

Apparently, there was a new development with the thump of someone landing and the sounds of footsteps running towards the door. They had the mind to step aside before it burst open to reveal a frantic Oikawa staring at them in surprise for a brief moment before he ran past them, a greeting slipped past his lips in courtesy.

“ _Hey guys!_ ”

Before they could say anything back, you jumped out in hot pursuit. “Hello!” Yours was said in English in comparison to Oikawa's Spanish. However, what you shouted after him was entirely in Japanese.

“Come back here, you pigheaded swine!”

This time, the slipper launched at his back with a plop. “Uwah!”

There was no room to interfere for his teammates, not with Oikawa ending up being the one with _his_ cheeks squeezed instead when you no longer employed their bathroom slipper. At least, the two of you seemed to have it figured out... whatever you were doing. Not that it wasn't hard to look away up until the end with you dragging Oikawa back by the wrist with the infamous weapon in your hand. While they couldn't understand what you were chiding your boyfriend about, it was obvious who was in the wrong from the lack of resistance.

Oikawa only signalled for the two of them to not comment when he passed the door, his expression was far too different from anything they've seen from him. They couldn't help but grin at each other once they were out of his sight, however, not when the entire thing was too amusing to ignore.

Never say Oikawa was anything less than multifaceted.


	5. shunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his parenting has a lot to desire for.

Oikawa staying home for the entirety of a week wasn't an often occurrence unless it was during the off-season. Even then, it was impossible to have him stick around all the time. If not hitting the gym then he'd go out for a run, anything to keep his skill in-check. You guessed it was a blessing you had managed to get a husband this dedicated to what he loved.

If only his passion was dedicated to everyone he loved, too. Then you wouldn't have anything to complain about.

— “Baby girl, come here, let papa give you a kiss.” Oikawa made kissy noises with his lips, grabby fingers reached out for his daughter, Fuyuko, who was sitting on the floor. However, the child only stared up at him for a deciding moment before raising her tiny hand up to block his mouth.

“No, thank you.”

The refusal had Oikawa froze on his knees, he had meant to allow her times to get up and run towards him. With this given to him, however, Oikawa was stuck looking utterly stupid in front of his daughter's rejection. Naturally, this veered him towards the realm of acting dramatic.

If he really tried, he could shed a few tears, really. “Why are you so mean to me? Do you really have to resemble your mother that much?” He bemoaned, falling on to his side on the floor with only an arm to prop himself up. “Just stop at the face is fine, no need to copy her personality.”

He knew if you heard what he said then, he'd be in for a world of troubles. Once, he jokingly called you the old ball and chain while out with his friends. The glare you gave him through the entire dinner had turned him away from drinking for good out of nervousness. While others would've tried to get tipsy to have more courage dealing with the storm waiting for them at home, Oikawa knew if he got drunk now, he'd be sleeping outside.

It was an open secret at this point that Oikawa was absolutely not the one who had the say in his household. So when your daughter turned out more similar to you than him because of your frequent presence around her, needless to say, Oikawa was set up for a whole world of rejection.

“If you want someone to bother, go play with Tsuguru,” the toddler only told him as much before getting on her knees and shuffled away from him. However, if she had stayed to hear Oikawa's responses, she'd probably throw an entire wooden block at his nose for that attitude alone.

“But he's disgusting.” Oikawa grimaced at the sight of his son sitting not far away from him and frowned even further when the boy looked back at him with doe-like eyes. In term of appearance, anyone but Oikawa would've said the boy outshone his sister. He was utterly angelic at first glance and when he smiled, the world felt at peace again. Not to Oikawa, however.

That was his one flaw in Oikawa's eyes, the boy was born with the wrong sex had Oikawa shunned his son for good. Something you and your daughter never took kindly.

“Tooru, don't say that to our son!”

He swore sometimes you could even outdo the boogeyman when it came to appearing out of nowhere the moment he thought about you. If only you did that when he missed you, instead of when he was shuddering at the possible consequences of you overhearing him belittling your son.

“Ack! You didn't have to whack me in the head!”

While your strike didn't do any real damage seeing how it was done with giraffe plush toys owned by the twins, Oikawa would never pass up the chance to be play victim, especially when you were the preparator.

“I will do worse if you don't apologize to him!” You grabbed the giraffe toy to threaten him like it was one of the many slippers you used to chastise him with.

“I will! I will!” Oikawa threw his hands up in defence for himself, already breaking into cold sweats in spite of himself.

“Do it now!”

“Uwah, papa is sorry, Tsuguru!”

After you got him kneeling down on the floor to apologize to the clueless toddler, you were content to leave the two of them alone again and went on about with your day. With that, Oikawa didn't hesitate to turn his remorseful expression into a scornful one when he looked at Tsuguru, who spent the entire time watching the scene unfolding with confusion shown on his face. However, his scorn wasn't at his son for once.

“Hu... See that? Don't marry a girl like your mother when you're older, you'll get pushed around all day.” He grumbled to the toddler, expecting some sympathy from his wide-eyed son. Even in Tsuguru, the resemblance to you was more obvious than to him, however, Oikawa would absolutely take all the credits when the kid grew up handsome.

“It’s because of you that mom's angry, dad,” Tsuguru spoke honestly, not even caring about how his dad immediately bristled.

“Ugh!” Oikawa clutched his chest when he felt his heart constrict at his son's blunt words. That was too much. “Honestly, who taught you to talk back like that? Aren't you supposed to respect your elder?”

“...” Tsuguru spent the next few moments staring at his dad in contemplation. Oikawa almost thought he would feel some form of guilt over his chiding, and a small bit of him regretting making his son feel bad over his ridiculous attitude. However, that vanished quickly.

“Hey, don't just smile at me then turn away!”

Much to his disgruntlement, his son had also got on his knees and moved away from Oikawa to hang out at another corner of the kid's playroom. He could only deflate after seeing neither of his children wanted to hang out with him.

“He learned that from you.” It was only when Oikawa thought he would come out of this barely intact that his daughter chimed up, the final shot blown at his ego and had him crumbled for good.

“Hey!”


	6. birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, you underperforming father.

It was a surprise when Tooru called early in the morning and told you that he’d be home for his birthday this year. Which was fine for you, it’d be nice for the kids to hang out with their father during a special occasion. However, you might’ve miscalculated where his attention extended to.

“Aren’t you going to celebrate with your friends?” You asked over the phone with a mind full of inquiry. Mostly because normally, he’d go out to drink with the guys on this day then, later on, come home for cakes. You didn’t really mind since you always accompanied him and the children were always well-behaved thanks to your guidance. That was always the routine, which explained why you were surprised when Tooru proposed that he’d spend his birthday this year at home.

“Nah, I can do that another day,” he replied casually, making you believe that he didn’t have a foul intention with his unusual plan, “I want to stay home with you and our little angel today.”

His blatant favouritism put an annoyed smile on your lips. “Angels, plural.” However, Tooru refused to back down even in front of your correction.

“ _Eh_.”

You could see his disinterested expression without seeing his face on the phone. Even if you knew that he loved Tsuguru deep down, you always found his general attitude towards your son disconcerting. At least, Tsuguru has grown to see his dad’s words as nothing more than nonsensical at the point. However, you couldn’t fathom how Tooru retained that foul attitude even in his thirties.

“Honestly, Tooru, he’s your son.” You half-heartedly chided, despite knowing it wouldn’t lead you anywhere. Normally, you’d have tossed him the befitting punishment for a neglectful father. However, there was a considerable distance between the two of you, and you didn’t want to get mad at Tooru on his day. Even if he hadn’t made it easy for you to restrain yourself.

“Having another male figure in our family brings out the misandrist in me, I can’t help myself.” He joked lightly and you almost took that as the truth with how he acted around the young Tsuguru. However, you withheld your scolding with the bare thread of your patience and forced a smile even if he couldn’t see.

“Right, that makes total sense.” You deadpanned with the full knowledge that he was unreasonable with your young son if anything. There were other days to deal with that attitude of his, making him spending time with Tsuguru was always nice. “So when will you be back?”

“Around five, what will we have for dinner?”

You thought about that for only a split second before another idea came to mind. “What about having hotpot at home? The kids would love it.”

“Preparation would take a lot out of us and…” That one pause was everything you needed to know where his mind went. “…I want you to have the energy for my birthday gift later tonight. Let’s go out for food then come home for the cakes.”

You snorted loudly at that, barely contained your laughter at your husband’s lack of subtlety. It was bound to happen anyway, you guessed he didn’t simply miss the family, he especially missed spending time with you. “If you managed to put them to bed early, then we’ll see about it, but all right, fewer works for me.”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?” You could see the smile in his words even from this side of the call. “We have little angels, that’d be no problem at all.”

His confidence had you humming in approval, despite how often he underperformed as a father, putting the kids to bed was something he excelled at. If you knew him, then his one of his lesser motivations must’ve been why he went above and beyond for this task. Anything for some extra time with you.

— If his favouritism hadn’t been obvious before, then Tooru piggybacking Fuyuko on the way home while you were walking hand-in-hand with Tsuguru would’ve shown it better than anything. Tooru chatted animatedly with your young daughter, continuing the conversation they had about a current event in her kindergarten class from earlier dinner. You, on the other hand, had been comfortable in a relaxed silence with Tsuguru.

It was never his nature to be chatty to begin with, you always wondered where he got that from since your household could be very rowdy at times. Either way, in term of angelic children, you always knew your son was the better behaved one. However, you couldn’t help but wonder if his dad’s oftentimes childishness would hurt him.

“Tsuguru, do you want mama to give you a piggyback ride, too?” You asked curiously while looking at your husband and daughter, if anything, you didn’t want Tsuguru to feel left out if you could.

Tsuguru glanced up at you for a moment, his baby steps continued without faltering despite the sudden offer. Before long, he’d shake his head and clasped his tiny hand tighter on yours. “I don’t want to weigh down mama, you aren’t as strong as papa.”

If anyone else said that, you’d have taken offence to being called the lesser Oikawa parent. But you knew your son, you knew he meant well. “Mama is used to kicking your papa all the time, I think I can handle giving you a piggyback ride the rest of the way home.”

Yet, once again, he shook his head. “I’m fine, really.”

While you were grateful for how nice of a kid Tsuguru was at times, you couldn’t help but feel bothered that might be a by-product of Tooru’s treatment to him. This was the reason behind your extra attention to him if Tooru insisted on favouring one kid over another, then you would balance him so that the other one won’t feel left out.

“Does papa’s attitude ever bother you, Tsuguru?” You nearly whispered the question, not wanting your husband and daughter to overhear the private conversation.

While you wanted to tell him that Tooru was petty towards him and that he loved Tsuguru in spite of his attitude, you didn’t want to lie before you had all of the information. You’d have to make a proper conversation with Tooru later, one where he could make no jokes and find no excuses. At the back of your mind, you knew he wouldn’t immediately change with that, but he always had a habit of nurturing the seeds that were planted into his mind.

He’d get better with times, you were sure about it. Your only concern was whether what had been done left behind any damage.

You couldn’t perceive what he was feeling from watching Tsuguru’s expression alone, he was good at keeping it blank. Maybe it was his natural one behind the soft smiles and easygoing personality. “Not really, I know when papa was being childish.”

“ _Ah_.”

You nearly laughed at that, had it not for you noticing Tsuguru continuing and you not wanting to alert the two other members of your family.

“Papa might be mean at times but I think he’s a big kid, he says bad things because he can’t process his emotions properly.”

Your eyes widened at your son’s astute observation, was he really five? From how he was speaking, you could scarcely guess. Truly, he was a gift that kept on giving.

“My, aren’t you being a bit too old for your age?” You teased him but there was no malice behind it. “Don’t tell your papa that, he’ll throw a fit then sulk because you got it right.”

Tsuguru gave you that curious look of his again, before nodding with a smile. “Mhm, I won’t.”

That was a satisfactory outcome to the problem, you could only assume. At least, one of them was being mature about what happened. You simply didn’t expect it to be your toddler son.

— “Blow out the candles, papa!”

Fuyuko urged insistently while staring at the cake with owlish eyes. You could hazard a guess that she was more eager about the cake itself than the prospect of Tooru making a wish. That didn’t deter him from laughing lightly at her enthusiasm, he looked so much younger whenever he smiled.

“All right, all right, I’m doing it,” Tooru inhaled a full breath before proceeding to go through with his words by blowing at the candles. It took him a few tries to shut everything out, but there weren’t that many to begin with. The two of you had learnt to subtract the number of the ones you used down to fourteen to avoid overcrowding the cake. His thirty-four, your thirteenth year together, and the third year of your marriage.

Time flew.

By the time the candle went out, everyone broke into a round of applause before you pushed yourself up to go turn on the lights. And when it did, you noticed how Tooru had looked the happiest he had been in a while. You knew ever since entering his thirties, he had been a bit more pensive about his age. Talks of retirement was an often occurrence for players in his age.

While Tooru had always been in great shape, you couldn’t help but wonder if his plan to change career would be anytime soon in the future. He would be reluctant to move away from volleyball, especially when it played a crucial role in at least one third of his life. But he wasn't going to get any younger, and the idea of declining would continue to haunt him until it became the reality. This had been something which kept him anxious for a while, but you never pressed. You knew it was something he had to come to you on his own. For now, you wanted to focus on the brighter aspects of your family life.

Tooru caught you staring at him, a sly grin was immediately on his lips when the kids were busy with poking at the cake. When you raised an eyebrow at him, Tooru retaliated with a wink. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was implying. His other birthday gift, one he’ll unwrap after the kids were put to bed. 

For the moment, he’d have to settle with the more innocuous ones from the rest of his family.

“Open it, papa!” Fuyuko chimed with cream smeared on her lips, something you were quick to remedy while Tooru sat back to unravel what his kids had picked for him. Bought by your money if you might clarify. In the end, everything about his birthday was paid by your money, except for dinner. This was a courtesy he returned when it was your birthday, although he refused to let you pay for the dinner at that time.

“Let’s see—” Tooru played up the suspense for the drama of it, however, the happiness on his face was genuine. “—oh, it’s adorable, baby, papa loves it!”

You smiled indulgently at your husband after looking at the gift. Of course, you knew what it was, you had a hand in helping her put it together after all. It was a glass jar filled with stars, and later on, he’d find out it was also filled with little notes she asked you to write for him in her stead since her handwriting hadn’t developed properly. The cute little jar was adorned with bows and frills, far too girly for your husband’s taste, but it was filled with the affection of his favourite girl in the world. You’d say that make him happier than anything.

While Tooru cooed and showered your daughter with affection, you noticed Tsuguru’s apprehensive stare at his own gift for his dad. It immediately occurred to you what was needed to be done. You gave your son a gentle stroke down his hair before nudging Tooru with your elbow.

“What?”

His question had you nodding towards Tsuguru’s gift. Tooru only exhaled an exasperated sigh but complied anyway.

Even if he wasn’t eager to unwrap it, at least he handled the gift with some levels of care, if not straight up reluctance.

Unlike Fuyuko’s gift, Tsuguru’s had been an entire mystery for you since he gave you the box to wrap up instead of the gift itself. You knew it was handmade, too, like Fuyuko’s. Mostly because you saw the spare origami papers on his desk, not because you asked him. As expected, you were correct on that, with the inside of the box revealed several small crafts of animals, and the one thing that stood out was a decorated paper crown.

You found it endearing since you remembered only mentioning Tooru’s king status from younger days in passing before. To see the birthday card with ”You’ll Always Be The King In Our Hearts” written on the middle of it was a nice touch too. You wouldn't have expected Tsuguru to notice his dad's recent concerns about aging and the possible decline in his performance. 

“Aw, baby, that’s perfect.” You gushed.

Never had you ever thought that he’d remember it until this day, you couldn’t help but ruffle his head at that. A small congratulations to the gift well-done. Tsuguru smiled at you, however, what came next was more amusing than anything.

“Papa, are you crying?” asked Tsuguru before he paddled over to his dad’s side.

“ _No_ ,” said Tooru, sobbing.

“There, there.”

From the look of Tsuguru patting his dad on the head, you conceded that you might have worry over nothing. It appeared that your husband and son had it figured out after all. Although, you didn’t know who was the dad and who was the son at this point.


	7. defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all he have felt was defeat

You could scarcely remember the phone call Oikawa made asking to meet up even if it only happened mere hour ago. Memories were easy to slip past your fingers when the emotions attached to them weren't as tense as the ones following.

When his last tournament was over, Oikawa walked you back home then hurried back to the gym with his friends. You didn't know what the third-year of Aobajohsai did back then, you never asked either. But knowing Oikawa, you had an inkling that they would be trying to grasp on the last thread of memories from their high school's volleyball career.

It was sad, in a sense, for you to stand at the side and doing nothing about it. Even if you knew there was nothing you could do to change the outcome of their match, there was something hopeless about watching them lose. That feeling along stirred you to do what you could to cheer him up, even if it was simply sitting next to him while he bawled his eyes out.

You were glad you always had tissues packed in your bag.

“Crybaby,” you mumbled without any obvious teasing before pulling another tissue out to give it to him. Next to Oikawa, there was already a small mountain of used tissues building up. You wondered if the two of you would sit there long enough for him to use up your entire stock, and when that happened, you would be at loss with what to do next.

“Not everyone can be as tough as you are, angel,” the nickname felt out of place with how apathetic you were towards the situation. An angel should be more comforting and sympathetic, yet you couldn't do anything except sitting there and passing him tissues.

All without knowing that was everything he asked from you.

“Perks of being dead inside,” you said merrily, but the expression you put on was one without any trace of joy.

The conversation took a dip there, where nothing filled the silence between you but the sobs of Oikawa while he continued to try and fail to suppress his crying. It was lucky you didn't have any onlookers, there was no saying how odd the entire scene was.

“Have you been crying since?” Before you knew it, the question slipped out thoughtlessly. It was simply a pondering that was stuck inside your head since you parted ways with him that day. You never expected it to slip out, especially not in this moment where it was far too insensitive.

“No, I have been saving it up until I met you again,” Oikawa answered without missing a beat, his previous sobbing broke into crackled laughter. It was strained and miserable, you didn’t know if it was self-deprecating or it was a by-product of trying to laugh while he was knee-deep in agony. He didn't elaborate either, instead, he dropped the weight of his head on your shoulder and his entire body shagged upon the contact. His exhaustion bled to you, the pain of his defeat soaked your fingers but you remained clueless with how to wash it away.

An outsider would've thought he was expecting you to help him with his misery, but knowing Oikawa, he was trying to drown you with him.

“You’ve worked hard,” you accepted his fingers readily when he searched for yours, you felt him tense in your hand, fear of another meaningless consolation stopped him from any further action, “but it wasn't enough.

Oikawa sighed, but he felt lighter on your shoulder. “I’ll work harder, do better.” He muttered, his free hand reached up to rub his eyes. “I always will.”

You nodded sympathetically, seeing no point in correcting what was his nature. “You defeated him the last time, he defeated you this time. There'll be the next, you'll settle the score.”

“Not just him,” Oikawa puts his lips on your shoulder, the next few words muttered into his kiss, “I’ll defeat all of them, I'll defeat them at the top of their games and become the final winner.”

“I know you will,” your words were pure and honest, your unwavering trust and the implicit promise to witness the day that happened formed a smile at the end of his vow.

If it was him, you knew he'd do anything in his power for it to happen.

— “By the way, when that happened, you have to marry me, all right?” Oikawa nuzzled into your neck, his previous determination now dissolved into incoherent whining. It exasperated you how fast he could recover from his defeat, you didn't want to think it was because he was far too used to the concept. But that was the sole good explanation you could come up with, one you refused to tell him to the face. Instead, you switched to chiding him for his immature thinking.

“Tooru, you're like seventeen. Stop thinking that far ahead.” You nudged him away, but when he purposefully draped on you, there was hilariously little you could do to stop him from getting his ways.

“Eighteen!" He protested with a groan that tickled your neck and sent shivering sensation down your spine, one you refused to show on your face. "But okay, but how about after I defeated Ushiwaka?”

“I guess that'll never happen then.”

“ _Wow._ ”


End file.
